marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-237)
History Becoming Spider-Man Peter Parker, attempting to prove himself as something more than just a geek, began to learn to wrestle. While he was failing at first, he was bit by a radiated spider at a science fair. While he thought of it as nothing at first, he found his wrestling abilities begin to increase. Becoming a star, he was targeted by the criminal Dennis Carradine, who accidentally shot his uncle Ben in the act. Vowing to avenge his uncle, he would let his wrestling career fade, instead becoming the vigilante Spider-Man. The Spider Initiative Spider-Man first crossed paths with the Black Cat whenever she attempted to rob a jewelry store. Still being a novice at the time, Spidey failed in defeating her and she escaped. However, he placed a tracker on her and chased her down to her apartment. There, he almost caught her, before Doctor Octopus intervened, claiming that the gem she stole was necessary to his project. She fled during the ensuing battle. Peter decided to chase her down, following her tracker to the side of a building. It had been taken off of the suit, though, and Peter figured it was a trap when the Scorpion showed up. He was defeated and was about to be injected with the stinger, when the Black Cat intervened and slashed his stinger open. At the same time, The Avengers were dealing with Ultron's outbreak. Spider-Woman was split off from the group and helped Spider-Man and Black Cat deal with the Scorpion. They regrouped with the Avengers and took down Ultron. While Spider-Woman initially planned to infiltrate Latveria alone, the two were requested to join her, and the three agreed to form the Spider Initiative. Whenever a battle on a space ship between Skrulls and Kree entered Earth's atmosphere, the trio were beamed up onto the ship and requested to help the Skrulls. While they succeeded in driving the Kree off, the ship had been badly damaged and crash landed in Los Angeles, where the Runaways would discover it. After fending off yet another outbreak from Ultron, Nico Minoru's assistance would find her an honorary place in the Spider Initiative. Secret Wars The Spider Initiative, joined by the Runaways, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, were all pulled to Battleworld by the Beyonder, joined by all the villains they had previously faced. There, Spider-Man gained the symbiote suit, and the villain Klaw was created by Dr. Doom and Ultron. After a battle that appeared to be in the favour of the villains, the Beyonder revealed himself and asked that they all help him get Galactus from his planet. The Fantastic Four, with Spider-Man's help, got rid of Galactus. On their return to Earth, it turned out that Doctor Octopus, The Scorpion, Sandman, Vulture, Kraven, and Shocker had banded together as The Sinister Six and captured reporter Eddie Brock. The symbiote was removed from Peter by Reed Richards when they found out that it was attempting to take control of his body, and the Sinister Six got a hold of it, forcing it onto Eddie and creating Venom. With the consent of Doctor Doom, Klaw removed the Venom symbiote from Eddie using sound. There was one condition, however - the Black Cat would have to join Doom and live in Latveria. They freed her only a few weeks later. Meeting Gwen Stacy Gwen Stacy joined the Daily Bugle, Peter's day job, as a secretary.. While he began to form a relationship with her, his boss J. Jonah Jameson sent him out to take pictures. He managed to set up a date with her eventually, where he found out that Norman Osborn had fallen delirious, and learned that he had become the Green Goblin. While he succeeded in defeating Green Goblin, Kingpin managed to take him down easily, and almost killed J. Jonah Jameson in the process. The Daily Bugle chief would launch a political campaign against Spider-Man in response, convincing Peter to give up the mantle of Spider-Man. However, the Spider Initiative convinced him to stay a superhero. After dealing with multiple threats, including the Vulture bonded with Venom, the Spider-Slayers, and the Sentinels, Peter finally had a chance to go on another date with Gwen. They went to see a magic show hosted by Mysterio and Spot, where volunteers from the audience, including Gwen, would be kidnapped. An impromptu battle led to him finding out that the Sinister Six had caused it. He would face off against Venom once more, joined by a second host of the symbiote, Adamant, who would be recruited into the Spider Initiative. There he met Venom's offspring, Carnage and Shriek, as well as the Demogoblin, Carrion, and the failed clone of Peter, Doppelganger. With the help of Venom, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, the Spider Initiative successfully defeated these foes. The Green Goblin, learning of Peter's secret identity, would capture Gwen Stacy and hold her hostage at Brooklyn Bridge. A fight over her life took place, and Peter won, saving her while the Green Goblin plummeted to his seeming demise. On the bridge, Peter revealed his identity to Gwen, and told her his story. The Death Of Captain Stacy Gwen's father was crushed by rubble during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. The latter wasn't as apparent to the public at the time, and so the blame was shifted to Spider-Man, who let Doctor Octopus flee, opting to attempt to get Captain Stacy to a hospital in time. He failed and was labelled as a murderer by the Daily Bugle. Gwen too would begin to grow away from him, though she didn't believe that he had become a murderer like everyone else had. During this time, Spider-Man would adopt a new persona, Bag-Man. He defeated the Spider-Man Revenge Squad, consisting of minor villains he had formerly defeated. The X-Men, however, figured out that he was Spider-Man, and attacked him. Iron Man of the Avengers took him on at the same time, and Peter's villains gallery began to appear around the city. The Spider Initiative, joined by the Runaways and Fantastic Four, helped him control the situation. Peter, still in his Spider-Man attire, immediately went to J. Jonah Jameson to beg that the Bugle publish an article that clears his name. Jonah bargained with him - if he unmasked publically, the Daily Bugle would clear his name. Whenever he warned Jonah that that'd remove credential from the Bugle, his boss quickly figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, and agreed that they could redeem him in the Bugle. Maximum Clonage And The School Reunion When the Spider Initiative stopped a prison breakout, they found that Carrion had staged the breakout with clones of the guards, with the help of Doctor Miles Warren. Easily defeating him, they stole a file, discovering that Miles Warren - or The Jackal - had Peter's DNA. Seeking to stop him before he ruined Spider-Man's reputation again, they found him in a laboratory. There they were attacked by hundreds of clones of Spider-Man, led by Doppelganger. Two days after, hundreds of Spider-Men ran rampant across New York City, Jonah and Peter working together to make sure no accusations were made towards the real Spider-Man. They cleaned the city up of Spider-Men, encountering the clone Ben Reilly along the way, who had them help him fight the clone Kaine. Successful, Peter and Gwen would meet up a week later to go to their school reunion. There, former school bully Flash Thompson revealed that a clone of the Venom symbiote had latched onto him. At the same time, Harry Osborn attacked under the guise of the Green Goblin, and Peter's ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson met him. He helped Flash keep control over the symbiote at first, but had to leave when Gwen and Harry began to fight. Defeating Harry in his makeshift Bag-Man outfit, he had to move onto Flash, who had lost control over the symbiote. The Spider Initiative arrived as backup, and they managed to stop Flash from rampaging together. Spider-Verse Category:Earth-237Category:Earth-237 CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Good CharactersCategory:Brown HairCategory:Irockz707